


Because I'm Wide Awake

by thriftysteps



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: A Week at the Beach, Background Relationships, Box Animals, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Mukuro/Chrome - Freeform, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Ryohei/Hana - Freeform, Slice of Life, Tsuna/Kyouko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thriftysteps/pseuds/thriftysteps
Summary: Gokudera planned a week-long family vacation at a private cabin by the beach for the upcoming day that Tsuna had died on in the future. Despite knowing that they definitely changed the future, he can’t help but think that this week might be his boss’s last. He gets everyone to agree to make this week the best week of Tsuna’s life.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Pool

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the song Pool by ADOY on repeat.
> 
> EDIT(5/25/20): I lied about the story not having any plot, I just thought of one. Also, I added more to the first chapter because I wanted it to end after Yamamoto and the Kokuyo gang showed up. So here we are.

Lambo leaned his head against the backseat window of the car he was riding in, turning his eyes past the running trees and toward the ocean below. He tapped twice on the window, looking at Tsuna through the rearview mirror.

The man lowered the window and continued driving down the mountain road, toward the hidden beach. The distant smell of sand and sea mixed with the pines surrounding them.

Ipin sat in the middle seat, dozing off with her head leaning against Fuuta’s shoulder who sat at the window facing the forest. His gaze was blank. There were no stars in his eyes but a small smile sat on his lips. He was probably thinking about the coming week.

For the first time since Tsuna’s Inheritance Ceremony, they all had time for a small family vacation. Hayato chose to have everyone go to the Vongola’s private black sand beach hidden in Sicily since only the inner family knew of its location and the beach house was large enough to accommodate everyone.

Hayato sat in the front passenger seat, looking unusually relaxed. He was leaned back with his head on the headrest and his arms crossed across his chest. His eyes were closed, but he didn’t look asleep. He was lost in thought thinking up scenarios of rare mythical sightings while everyone was at the beach.

Tsuna turned a corner and the winding decline down the mountain began.

“We’re almost there. Lambo, can you wake Ipin up?” Tsuna said, looking at the teen through the rearview mirror as he had earlier.

Lambo lifts his head off the car door and turns to the sleeping girl, poking her in the side where he knows she’s ticklish. Ipin immediately flinches and instinctively jabs Lambo in the stomach, effectively having been woken up.

“Ouch! That hurt, Ipin.”

“You should know better than to wake her up like that, Lambo.” Says Fuuta, whose eyes were no longer fogged with thought.

“When we get there, the first thing we’re going to do is unload everything, and THEN we choose our rooms, got it?” The bomber says, turning to look at the three in the back seats.

Tsuna speaks up next, “The only room that is reserved is the one in the attic. That one is Kyoya’s, so nobody go near it or be noisy around it, okay? I say this for you guys’ sake.”

The three in the back agree and prepare to exit the car as Tsuna begins pulling up to the house’s parking lot. The house was a large, log cabin with an equally large deck. The cabin was three stories tall, though the third floor only included the attic and a small balcony on the roof. The deck had stairs leading to the black sanded beach, which went on in either direction for miles along the ocean.

While everyone stretched, Tsuna opens up the car’s trunk and begins unloading the bags and suitcases. They all turn to see the second car pull into the parking lot. Waving to the passengers inside. Gokudera ushers the teenagers to start taking the luggage inside before the others leave the car.

Tsuna starts toward the other car to greet them. First, Ryohei who was driving, then Bianchi who was riding in the passenger seat, followed by Hana, Haru, and Kyoko who were in the back seats.

“How was the trip for you guys?” He asks them, helping them unload.

“Smooth sailing!” The boxer exclaims with a laugh, hanging an arm around the brown-haired man, who then offers Kyoko to carry her bags inside.

Once everyone was settled into the rooms, they all met in the spacious living room, two large, rustic chandeliers hanging above them. The sunset’s light came in from the windows facing the ocean, casting everything in a pink and orange glow. Tsuna gathered them all to let them know about the status of the people who’d yet to arrive.

“It looks like Yamamoto and the Kokuyo gang are going to be arriving after dinner. They said they’ll eat on the road, so we can go ahead and have dinner.” Tsuna announced. “And Tetsuya said that he and Kyoya will be here in the morning and they’ll bring breakfast. He says that they’re going to stop at Paolo’s Diner. So tell me what you’ll want and I can send Tetsuya everyone’s orders. After you tell me what you want to eat in the morning, you’re free to do whatever you want. Dinner is at eight.”

With that, everyone told Tsuna their orders in turn and then went off on their own little adventures before dinner.  
_________

Hana, Haru, and Kyoko walked toward the beach at Haru’s suggestion. None of them said anything as they walked toward the roar of the waves, content to just be in each others’ presence. It had been a while since the three of them had gotten together like this. Hana and Haru still live in Namimori, while Kyoko moved to Italy to live with Tsuna against his protests. They all only got together occasionally during big Vongola celebrations when everyone was most likely to have time off from work. Still, their bonds of friendship never weakened and every time they met with each other felt like they’d never been apart.

“Let’s walk along the water!” Haru said, turning to the other girls as they reached where the sand met the ocean. She took off her sandals without waiting for an answer knowing at least one of the other two would agree.

Kyoko just smiled and took off her sandals, too, walking towards the water.

“I’ll stay dry tonight,” Hana says and starts walking. The other two catch up quickly and then they’re all side by side next to the ocean. The night is warm but breezy. The sand is smooth and the water is cold beneath their feet.

Then, after a brief moment of silence. They begin chatting. About their work, about the new people they’ve met, about their favorite tv shows, and nothing feels out of place. The sun has set.  
_________

Ipin and Lambo are sitting around the kitchen island. Lambo had brought an UNO deck and a regular deck of cards. They were currently in a tense game of UNO, Ipin having three cards and Lambo having four.

“What do you think we’ll be having for dinner, Ipin?” Lambo asks the other teen, dropping a green five into the pile of cards in the middle.

“If Kyoko is cooking, then I think it’ll be Salisbury steak.” She answered him, putting down a green block card, followed by a red block card. “Uno.” She says, slamming a red plus two card on the table.

“It’s my loss again, Ipin.” He says as they begin gathering the cards. “Do you want to play again or should we play something else?”

“Can I join for a game of UNO?” Fuuta asks from the kitchen’s entrance, having just walked in.

“Sure! I’ll be sure to win again!” The girl replies.

“What were you up to just now?” Lambo asks, shuffling the cards.

“I was just walking around the cabin. Wanted to see what else there was in here.” Fuuta says, eyeing the kitchen.

“Did you find anything interesting?” The green-eyed teen asks.

“Yeah, actually. There’s a game room upstairs. There are a lot of games! Board games, card games, video games… I wanted to ask if you guys wanted to play Super Smash Bros, but when I saw Ipin beat you, I wanted to play UNO, too.”

“We’ll definitely go check it out after this game, then,” Ipin says. Lambo starts passing out the cards.

“Also, Lambo, for your earlier question, Salisbury steak is ranked highest on the dishes likely to be served for dinner tonight. Ipin was right.”

“What about dessert?” He asks, then turns to the girl. “Ipin, you go first, since you won the last one.” She pulls a blue two from the deck and follows it with a blue six.

“Mango ice cream,” Fuuta replies, putting down a yellow six.

And their game continues in quiet chit chat as relaxation settles into their bones, not having had a good break together in a while.  
_______________

Ryohei and Tsuna were in Ryohei’s room, who had chosen the room closest to the kitchen. Tsuna was waiting on the boxer to finish getting ready for their run.

“We came here to relax, Ryohei, not train some more,” Tsuna said exasperated from where he was leaning against the doorway.

“I can’t relax if I don’t exercise,” Ryohei shouts from the bathroom. After a moment, he opens the door and starts walking toward the door with a “Ready.”

And they head for the beach. They pass the girls on their run, waving at them as they go. Throughout the run, Ryohei shadowboxes while Tsuna thinks about how he’s going to need to shower before dinner.  
_______________

“What’s on your mind, Hayato?” The pink-haired assassin asks her younger brother. He briefly looks up from where he was sitting on a lounge chair on the deck. He sighs and looks back to the stars that are just starting to appear in the night sky.

“Do you know why we’re all on vacation right now?” He asks.

Bianchi sits down in the lounge chair next to her brother, who’d gotten over his trauma response with the help of Byakuran. I had taken a long time before they were able to communicate clearly with each other, but now it came naturally to them. Ad if there’d never been a rift in their relationship. One-sided or otherwise.

“Our schedules aligned.” She says bluntly, causing Hayato to glare at her. To which, she rolled her eyes.

“You know damn well that’s not it.”

“Next Thursday is the day the Decimo is supposed to have died, is it not?“ She says, meeting his glare.

“It is.” Gokudera turns his head back and stares down at the intertwined hands in his lap. He starts pressing his fingers together in order of tallest to shortest over and over again as he begins to think. Middle. Ring. First. Pinky. Thumb.

Bianchi closes her eyes and leans back against the chair. “Are you worried?”

“I am.” Middle. Ring. First. Pinky. Thumb.

“About?”

Gokudera takes a couple of steadying breaths to clear his mind before saying, “What if his death is a point in time that has to happen? What if I can’t prevent it? I had failed as his right-hand man once in the future, but now that it is the future, what if I’m destined to fail again?” Middle. Ring. First. Pinky. Thumb.

“Nothing is set in stone, Hayato.”

“Tsuyoshi died on the day he died in the future.” He states.

“That was a coincidence.”

“How would you know?” He snaps.

When Bianchi looks at Hayato, his eyebrows are furrowed and his fists are clenched. She closes her eyes again and takes a deep breath, mostly to remind her brother about his tone. Then she waited for him to speak up again. He relaxes his face and unclenches his fists. Then he closes his eyes as Bianchi had done.

“Even if it was a coincidence… I’m still worried”—he takes a breath—“What if it has to happen and we can’t do anything to protect him?”

“Then you’ll have to make sure this week is the best he’s ever had.”

“That sounds so morbid.” He pauses. “That’s not something I can do alone.”

“There are six other guardians and eight other friends you can talk to for that,” Bianchi says, opening her eyes to look toward Hayato again. He does the same before looking back to the stars, taking a moment for that idea to sink in. Then he smiles.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Now it’s almost time for dinner, I’m going to help in the kitchen.” She says, getting up from the chair to walk into the building. When she passes Hayato’s chair, she ruffles his silver hair.

“Okay.” He says, leaning back in the chair to get a better view of the stars.  
___________

At the dinner table, everyone is participating in a discussion brought on by Ryohei and Hayato’s argument about if a hot dog can be called a taco when they hear an engine pull into the parking lot outside.

All conversation stops and Tsuna, Hayato, and Ryohei get up and motion for the others to stand back while they investigate. They silently make their way through the cabin toward the front door. Tsuna motions for the other two to wait while he peeks through the window.

Ryohei and Hayato make eye contact before turning their attention to their boss, who’s just about to move the curtain from the window beside the door.

As Tsuna’s hand reaches the curtain, his other hand is clenched, ready for a fight. He slowly pulls back the curtain ever so slightly when—

“Boo!” A giant, goofy bat jumps toward Tsuna’s face at the window! The 25-year-old man shrieks then curses when he hears very familiar laughter from behind the door.

“Everything’s fine!” Tsuna shouts toward the dining room before opening the door to see Takeshi, Mukuro, Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa laughing at varying degrees at what just happened.

“Takeshi, I thought you said you guys wouldn’t be here until after dinner?” He says to the swordsman while greeting everyone and inviting them in.

“Ahaha, I thought we would! The car got a flat tire on the way here—I called as soon as it happened to let you know—but Mukuro made an illusion tire so we were able to drive back more or less on time.” He replies.

Everyone who just arrived goes around greeting everyone while the conversation continues.

“You’re all still late, though. Do you want dinner?” He asks before turning to his wife, “Do we have enough to serve everyone?”

“Don’t worry about that, Vongola. We already ate. We stopped at a restaurant like we said we would.” Mukuro cut in.

“Mukuro thought it would be fun to pull a prank on you, Boss.” Chrome said. “So we deliberated on our way here.”

“Yeah! We even stopped to buy wine!” Ken exclaimed, showcasing the two bottles he carried.

“There’s more in the car,” Chikusa said from beside the blond.

“You guys finish eating dinner while we get settled, yeah?” Takeshi says while making his way back toward the front door.

“Okay. All the rooms with open doors are still available, except—“ Tsuna starts and is interrupted by Mukuro cutting him off.

“Except for the attic, which is reserved for the skylark. We know.”

At that, Tsuna smiles and everyone returns to eating dinner or settling in, respectively.  
________

After dinner, Tsuna announces to everyone that Kyoya and Tetsuya will be arriving with breakfast at eight in the morning and that they want everyone to be at the table by five til.

With that, everyone splits into groups.

Fuuta, Ipin, Lambo, Ken, and Chikusa head to the game room to play Smash Bros.

Hana, Haru, Kyoko, Chrome, and Bianchi head to Haru’s room to do face masks and watch a movie.

Takeshi, Hayato, Ryohei, Mukuro, and Tsuna all stay in the living room and play a game of poker with Lambo’s cow print playing cards. They talk about their last missions before the vacation.

They eventually get back on the topic of hot dogs being tacos, when Mukuro asks them if they’d heard of the backrooms.

The five men end up telling scary stories and talking about conspiracies until they all get tired and go to bed.


	2. Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first official day of vacation. Hibari's POV.

Hibari Kyoya was pleased to find that, upon entering the cabin the next morning at 8 am sharp, everyone was already at the dining table and no one had claimed the lone room on the third floor.

The cabin door opened as he approached it, Tsunayoshi had been waiting for him at the door. He greeted the brunet, who commented on his apparel; a purple button-down shirt and black slacks complete with black leather shoes, a matching belt, and a white tie.

“I hope you brought other clothes, Kyoya.” Tsuna teased, knowing Kyoya wouldn’t attack him for the comment. They had gotten closer as friends in the past ten years—mostly after Kyoya had become the leader of CEDEF—meaning that such remarks had become common between them.

“I know how to dress for a vacation, Tsunayoshi.” The shorter man put his hands up in surrender before turning to Tetsuya.

Kyoya looked toward the dining table, where everyone was sitting and watching expectantly, and nodded. They all replied with small bows, except Ryohei who got up to greet him.

“Glad to see you make it, Kyoya!” He exclaimed as he approached. Then, while greeting him, he whispered, “I have something to discuss with you.”

Kyoya just nodded as Ryohei pulled back and smiled at him before walking toward the table with Tetsuya, who was carrying everyone’s breakfast.

“Your room is on the third floor, as promised. Do you need any help with your luggage?” Tsuna asked.

“No,” he replied before going back outside to grab his luggage. On his way to the car, he thought about what Ryohei could want to discuss. He wasn’t worried about it, just… mildly curious. As he understood it, this week was supposed to be entirely free from business and the outside world.

 _Well,_ he thought, _if it was urgent, the herbivores wouldn’t be eating so peacefully._

He opened the door to his room and took in the details. The bed was queen-sized, there were two dressers, a desk with a chair, and a balcony that overlooked the deck and had a nice view of the beach. The balcony also had two seats and a table set up.

He had a private restroom, whereas the rest of the family would have to share 4 restrooms. After taking a look around, he set his luggage on the bed and began unpacking his stuff. Unpacking wasn’t something he’d ever made a habit out of, having gone on only a couple vacations with his family and moving only once—to Italy after officially becoming the head of CEDEF, but Kyoya didn’t want to think about that right now.

Instead, Kyoya thought about the day Tsuna inherited the position of Vongola Tenth. He remembered the ceremony and the banquet afterward. Most of it was uneventful until Tsuna had approached him to talk.

_“Hibari-san, can I…no. I need to discuss something with you right now.”_

_The resolve in the omnivore’s eyes caught his interest so he followed the brunet down a hallway, away from the noise. He could see the changes in Tsunayoshi’s determination in the set of his shoulders on the walk. He would scrunch his shoulders up, then relax them, then set them confidently, in a pattern, like he couldn’t decide how to approach the conversation._

_So when the omnivore stopped walking, Hibari waited for the other to turn to face him. He crossed his arms._

_When Tsunayohsi turned to face his cloud guardian, it was with his shoulders set and his eyes glowing orange, though no flame was apparent on his forehead._

_“Hibari-san, I want you to become the next leader of CEDEF.” He said. Hibari dropped his arms while considering the words, but Tsuna continued talking before he could think too much about it._

_“When we went to the future those years ago, you and Shoichi-kun were the only ones who knew about my future self’s plan. That means that you were one of the people I trusted the most. Gokudera-kun would cry if he heard that, but the fact stands._

_“I know that you have no interest in crowding with us, but you can’t deny that you’ve enjoyed the battles we’ve all faced so far. So I wanted to offer you this position._

_“The CEDEF leader is also known to be the Vongola Don’s outside advisor. Though you’re a guardian, given that you’re the cloud guardian, I’m sure we could add leeway to the ‘outsider’ part. This would mean that you don’t necessarily have to associate with us unless necessary._

_“Of course, when we went to the future, you were leading the Foundation, which was completely independent of Vongola, and I wouldn’t complain if you chose to pursue that path instead. However, CEDEF is similar to the Foundation, just bigger in size. And you could always create a sector of CEDEF to more align with the original Foundation if you wanted to._

_“I… just wanted to put that on the table for you. I’ve already discussed this with Timoteo and my dad, so we have a plan for whatever decision you make. Take some time to think about it, Hibari-san.”_

The whole speech had felt practiced to Kyoya and Tsunayoshi left before he could make any remarks or ask any questions. Even so, Kyoya was somewhat amused and impressed by the omnivore.

In the future, Kyoya had noticed the level of trust that was given to him from his sky. It perplexed him for some time after they returned to their timeline. He even made it a point to avoid the omnivore and his little group for a couple of months.

It was shocking to him to think that he could be close enough to someone for them to trust each other like that. His relationship with Kusakabe was different than that, it was built on respect and hierarchy, not something like trust.

He was uncomfortable with the feeling. As the years went on, though, he got used to it. Had come to expect it, even, from the other guardians.

Kyoya got a weird feeling in his chest. Maybe he hadn’t gotten used to it after all.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. He took a second to finish putting away the folded shirts in his hands, before approaching the door and opening it. He had expected Ryohei to be the one on the other side since he had something to discuss, so he was surprised to find the man he was just thinking about standing outside his door. Though the surprise didn’t show on his face.

“We’re all going to be heading to the beach soon. I wanted to let you know,” Tsunayoshi said.

Kyoya nodded in response and waited for him to continue.

“Ryohei also suggested a volleyball game and I figured you could ref?” He asked, looking up at Kyoya.

“I’ll be there shortly,” Kyoya said, closing the door again.

“Ah, wait!” The door stopped just before closing, signaling to Tsuna that Kyoya was listening. “I wanted to ask how your trip here was.”

“Restful.” And the door closed.

* * *

After unpacking the rest of his luggage and changing into black swim trunks and a white, short-sleeved button-down shirt, Kyoya left his room to make his way to where the rest of the family was probably waiting for him at the beach.

When he left the cabin from the sliding door by the living room, we spotted Ryohei standing at the deck’s wooden railings closest to the stairs. He approached him without saying a word, knowing that the boxer had heard him leave the cabin. He stood next to him, looking out toward the beach where everyone else was.

“This is the week, you know,” Ryohei said, not taking his eyes off of his family. Takeshi and Ken were racing, with Chikusa as the judge at the finish line. Kyoko, Haru, and Hana were building a sandcastle near where Tetsuya was setting up the volleyball net.

Kyoya watched, too, as Ipin hit Lambo for running into her. He followed Lambo’s accusatory finger toward Mukuro who was standing behind a giant snake illusion. He saw Fuuta run toward his two siblings to stop the fighting and Chrome approach Mukuro to chastise him for scaring Lambo.

“What is?” Kyoya asked. He saw Hayato holding up something for Tsunayoshi to see, but Tsunayoshi had his arms up and was inching away slowly.

“Next Thursday is the day when we were all sent into the future. Or, I guess now, it would be the day we are sent into the past.” Ryohei says, watching as Bianchi sets up a beach chair and umbrella close to where the waves end.

“The day the omnivore is supposed to die.” Kyoya huffs, having come to the conclusion that the sun guardian intended. Ken won the race and Takeshi is laughing. The swordsman runs over to Gokudera and picks him up, taking him to Ken who then picks up Chikusa. Tsuna tries to catch up to them, but they’re already off running another race.

“Even though we changed the future, there’s always a chance he could still die in this timeline,” Ryohei says with a sigh. He sees Ipin, Fuuta, and Lambo walk toward the two illusionists talking excitedly.

“You’re worried,” Kyoya states, watching as his second-in-command approaches the women building a sandcastle. He’d finished setting up the volleyball playing field and was now helping build one side of the castle’s wall.

“I’m sure we can handle any threat at this point,” Ryohei shakes his head, “It’s just, Hayato wants to make sure Tsuna enjoys himself especially well this week. Just in case.” He laughs a little when he sees the giant, floating bouncy house that Chrome and Mukuro conjured up on top of the ocean.

Hibari grins at the youngest of the family as they run toward the bouncy house. Then he closes his eyes and says, “I’m sure that can be accomplished.”

Ryohei pulls back from the railings to look at Kyoya.

“Thank you, Kyoya.”

Kyoya huffs and walks down the stairs to make his way toward the beach where everyone was now making their way toward the bouncy house.

“I’ll let Tetsuya know,” he says.

* * *

Kyoya refused to get into the bouncy house until Mukuro manifested a ribbon and crown with the word ‘loser’ inscribed on them onto his body, pronouncing him the king of losers.

He chased the illusionist throughout the bouncy house, threatening to kill him with his bare hands given that none of them had their weapons with them. Everyone else dodged the two of them and laughed at their antics. It ended up becoming a game of tag and Mukuro and Chrome added obstacles and another floor to the bouncy house to make it more difficult.

After about an hour of this, Kyoya left the bouncy house, irritated with the heat inside the bouncy house. Tetsuya followed him out and asked him if they should bring back drinks from everyone. Though he didn’t want to, Kyoya relented and walked with Tetsuya back into the cabin.

On the walk there, Kyoya told Tetsuya about what Ryohei had told him earlier. Tetsuya just smiled, thinking to himself that it’s nice that Kyo cares about his family as much as he does, even if he won’t admit it.

They filled a cooler with ice and various drinks and carried it back to where everyone was now resting on the sand. Everyone looked at the two of them, some of them hailing applause for the kindness.

While everyone was resting, Kyoya separated the group into two teams.

The first team will consist of Tsunayoshi, Bianchi, Mukuro, Haru, Takeshi, Ken, Lambo, and Hana.

The second team will have Hayato, Kyoko, Chrome, Ryohei, Fuuta, Chikusa, Ipin, and Tetsuya.

At Kyoya’s proclamation, the group separated into the two teams and formed huddles to plan out a strategy for the game. He caught Chrome before she headed over to where Ryohei and Hayato were arguing about who the team leader would be and asked her to create a referee stand by the net. She complied, then walked back toward her team.

After much arguing from the second team, they decided that Hayato would be their team leader while Tsuna was the other team’s leader.

A coin flip decided that Hayato’s team would serve the ball first. Lambo, Hana, Ipin, and Tetsuya all stood near the referee stand, having been chosen as the backup players. Lambo immediately started making bets with Ipin about who would score the most points and which tea would win. Hana went to grab Bianchi’s beach chair to sit in.

Kyoya announced the start of the game when everyone was in playing position. He watched Ryohei jump serve the ball, which headed toward Mukuro who appropriately received the ball.

Haru was the closest person to set the ball up for a spike and she called out for Takeshi who was ready to jump for it.

On the other side, Hayato, Kyoko, and Fuuta jumped to block the spike, but Takeshi’s spike was able to go through them. Chrome caught the ball before it hit the sand, though, and Chikusa set it up for Ryohei.

This went back and forth for a while before Tsunayoshi scored the first point of the game through a feint spike from Ken.

The game continued with the scores being all very close. At one point, Kyoko swapped out with Ipin and Haru swapped out with Lambo. Tetsuya had to switch places with Fuuta after the ranking prince received one of Takeshi’s spikes to the face. His nose had started bleeding and Haru and Kyoko walked him to the cabin to get him out of the sun.

“Ah, I should go with them to make sure he’s okay,” Takeshi said, then looking toward Hana, “Can you play for me?”

“I’m too tired from the bouncy house. Why don’t I go keep an eye on him?” She said, standing from her chair.

“No! I really think I should go, I was the one who hit him after all, ahaha.” Takeshi rubbed the back of his head.

Before Hana could say anything in return, Ryohei’s booming voice cut in, “Why don’t we have Hibari play instead? And Hana can be the new referee!”

Kyoya, who had been mildly bored while being the referee, looked at the boxer. Then thought about it. The current score was 20-18 with Tsuna’s team in the lead and one set win for Hayato’s team.

“I’ll play until the end of this set, then we’re done playing volleyball.”

So they played. And even though Kyoya hated teaming up with Mukuro in any way, shape, or form, the illusionist was good at setting. Tsunayoshi’s team won in almost no time at all, Kyoya having brought an insanely strong offense to the team.

When the game was over, Kyoya watched Ryohei and Ken lifted Tsunayoshi up onto their shoulders and ran around in a victory lap. Mukuro chuckled at their antics and Bianchi let a soft smile grace her face. He watched as Lambo ran after them begging to be carried, too; as Gokudera ran after them yelling at them to put the Tenth down; as Chikusa and Chrome walked over to Mukuro to join in his laughter.

He didn’t know when exactly, he had gotten used to these kinds of antics or when he’d stopped abhorring the idea of spending time with them, but Hibari Kyoya did know this: He can’t imagine a life without all of these people in it anymore. He’ll never say that, though, and he’ll never show it either, but as Tetsuya walked over to Kyoya and saw the look on his face, he knew exactly what was going on in his boss’ head.

Kyoya, sensing Tetsuya’s presence, turned to head back to the cabin.

* * *

When everyone had come back from the beach, it was around 2pm and Haru, Kyoko, and Fuuta had just finished preparing lunch. Kyoya had sat in the living room with Tetsuya and drank green tea that the girls had prepared. They didn’t chat, in fact, they were content to just listen to the chatter and noise coming from the kitchen.

The first people back after Kyoya and Tetsuya were Mukuro, Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa, who immediately headed for the hot tub on the deck.

After them, Ipin and Lambo walked in and sought out Fuuta, who was cutting up fruit in the kitchen. They sat there talking to him for a while before Fuuta told them to shower if they weren’t planning on going back to the beach after lunch.

Tsunayoshi, Hayato, Bianchi, Ryohei, and Hana had come last and by then Kyoya’s teapot was empty and the tea in his glass was cool.

When they entered, Kyoko had called for lunch and he watched all the movement to the dining room through his peripheral. Kyoya listened as Yamamoto walked down the stairs and Lambo and Ipin emerged out of their rooms. He heard Haru calling for Chrome and the others to go eat.

He got up after Tetsuya did, and headed to the dining table where the seats were nearly full and the table was covered in bowls of fruit salad, towers of different kinds of sandwiches, and pitchers of different flavors of lemonade.

“We were thinking of having a big dinner. Either Italian or barbecue,” Kyoko announced from her seat next to Tsunayoshi after everyone had settled with food on their plates.

“Yep! We wanted to have a vote to see what everyone else wanted!” Haru chimed in.

It ended up being a 9-8 vote for a barbecue with a promise for an Italian dinner the next day.

Lunch lasted nearly 2 hours as they all chatted about what they’d been up to in the past few years since not everyone kept in constant contact the way others did. 

Ipin mentioned that she wanted to open up her own restaurant using citizen-safe recipes of the food Fon taught her how to make, as well as other traditional Chinese foods.

Haru told everyone that her fashion line was doing well on the European market and she was thinking about expanding into Japan.

Lambo quietly announced that he was going to be working with Haru for an internship because he had gotten really into fashion over the past few years and had finally decided it was something he liked enough to pursue as a career.

When Tsunayoshi congratulated the lightning guardian, his slouched shoulders raised and he asked if Tsuna wasn’t mad at him.

“Why would I be mad, Lambo?” The brunet asked. Lambo eyed the strawberries on his plate and grabbed his fork.

“Because I’m a guardian, I should focus on the family and protecting you,” he trailed off, moving the strawberries so they stood pointed side up. Tsunayoshi’s eyes softened and he smiled.

“Lambo, I trained and became Vongola Decimo for the express purpose of giving you, Ipin, an Fuuta the chance to live civilian lives. Being a guardian doesn’t change that.”

The lightning guardian nodded with a wobbly smile.

Takeshi reported that he and Squalo were training swordsmen. Most of the guardians knew about this already, but Mukuro asked how exactly he got the Varia member to agree.

“We made a bet,” he said. Both swordsmen were pretty equal in strength and technique, so he wagered that if he could beat Squalo in 51 matches out of 100, then he would have to help Takeshi train more swordsmen for Vongola. Apparently, if he lost, Takeshi would have had to become the Varia’s servant for five years.

Chrome mentioned that she, Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa had finally finished repairing Kokuyo Land and they were ready to open the theme park up the following month. They’d been planning the repairs for some years now. It felt like a homage to the place they called home for so many years.

Hana brought up how she got tenured at a University in Milan, so she and Ryohei would be moving soon. 

Bianchi said she was working on honing her disguises through training with Reborn.

Ryohei proclaimed that the boxing club he set up was doing great and he was looking to get Lussuria and Aoba to help, though he was sure only Aoba would agree.

Hayato and Fuuta told everyone about the experiments and research they were working on with Verde, it mostly involved space travel.

Tetsuya then mentioned that the Foundation segment of CEDEF that Kyoya and he had created had discovered new abilities in box weapons that, with a little more research could be utilized fairly soon.

Kyoko announced that she and Tsuna were trying for a baby, to which Tsunayoshi blushed heavily as the rest of the family congratulated and poked fun at him.

When everyone started getting up to put dishes away and clean up the kitchen and dining table, Lambo announced that he wanted to have a Super Smash Bros tournament in the game room.

Kyoya left before he heard who would be participating, deciding instead to head to his room to sit on the balcony and watch the waves ebb and flow until he fell asleep in his reclined seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will cover the barbecue as well as most—if not all—of the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the first day of the Vongola Family vacation ends with a bang. 
> 
> This chapter's focus is on Lambo, and even though this chapter only contains like half of a day—since this is a continuation of the day from the last chapter—it ended up getting really long. Lambo's got a lot on his mind and if this fic gets popular I might create a series of each character's full week during this vacation. 
> 
> Kinda like deleted scenes we don't see in this fic because the character I focus on in each chapter is different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, in earlier chapters (I think chapter 2?) I mentioned that no one had brought their weapons with them. I wanted to clarify that I meant they didn’t take the weapons to the beach; their weapons are all in the cabin. This includes box weapons :)
> 
> I ended up breaking this chapter up because it was getting long, so the next chapter will be in someone else's perspective! I haven't decided on who yet, so if there's anyone y'all wanna see leave a message or something!
> 
> So we're clear in the timeline;  
> the day most people arrived is Day 0, Day 1 started with Hibari and ends with Lambo.
> 
> The next chapter will be the start of Day 2. We're gonna go all the way up to Day 7, which is the day of when the future arc would have started for his younger self. IDK if im making that concept clear bc idk how to phrase it another way T^T
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

One floor below where the cloud guardian lay napping on the balcony and approximately three rooms down the hallway, eight people sat around a giant television yelling and pressing buttons on small controls far too rapidly for all of the buttons to register. It was a good thing every room in the cabin was soundproofed in anticipation of such chaos from the family; otherwise, even the sound of a button being pressed would have led to the group being bitten to death by one specific carnivore.

Chrome Dokuro sat next to Joshima Ken who sat next to Kakimoto Chikusa who sat on one end of a plush, cream-colored sofa. They were each engaged in the competitive battlefield on the screen in front of them, battling as Bowser, Yoshi, and Isabelle, respectively.

Ken, always the loud one among what everyone referred to as the Kokuyo gang, was yelling profanities and death threats to everyone who got close to his character. From the looks of it, his threats were not empty in any way, shape, or form.

Chikusa was as stoic and quiet as ever, not having changed very much in that respect since the first time he met the people he now secretly considers family—to a lesser extent than the Kokuyo gang, of course. He simply stared blankly at the screen and—if you were to pay close attention—his fingers flew as fast and as accurately as Dino’s whip might have on a good day with his family around.

Chrome, who had never played the game before, focused intently on the screen with her brows furrowed and her eye narrowed. She was doing a pretty good job dodging other people’s attacks. She was still figuring out the attack combinations of the game, but she was quick on the uptake.

Beneath them, sitting on the floor sprawled out haphazardly enough for there to be no semblance of order or logic to their arrangements were I-pin, Lambo, Gokudera, and Fuuta, from left to right, if you followed the pattern correctly. They were all similarly entranced in the battle as the ones on the sofa. They were playing as Pikachu, Samus, Lucario, and Link, respectively.

Three of those four were relatively quiet, replying to whatever taunt was thrown at them by the fourth person, the lightning guardian, Lambo himself. If you asked the boy what happened to him over the last ten years that led to him looking so grown up, his answer would have been that he’d matured naturally over time as one was wont to do. However, the real reason for his change was more complex yet simple than puberty.

You see, in his fourth year of elementary school, Dr. Shamal became the school nurse at the orders of the young Vongola. At that time, Tsuna still hadn’t taken over the position of Vongola’s leader, but Nono was entrusting him with more and more tasks and duties that would help ease the boy into the position while he was still in high school.

Lambo was a fairly clumsy kid for all his bravado and ended up in the infirmary a great many times over the next two years. In those two years, his relationship with Shamal grew as Shamal—who continued to refuse treatment to men and boys—began to talk to him and explain to him what it meant to be a man and what a man should do for a woman. 

It came to the point where, in the summer before his middle school debut, he experimented with various hair products to find a hairstyle that would make him look cooler and more mature (he’d tried giving himself Shamal’s hairstyle, but found that his curly hair made it nearly impossible without continuously perming it, he also didn’t like that it was also Gokudera’s hairstyle but in the moment he had reasoned that he could pull it off better) until he found the hairstyle he sports to this day.

Though, appearance and pretenses aside, Lambo was fundamentally the same person. He still cried easily and fought with others for attention, he continued being clumsy and pretending he was amazing, he still loved grape candy and his big brother. If anything changed at all beyond his appearance, it was his bravado and confidence which only grew under Sawada's supervision.

Currently, the boy watched as Samus slowly fell off-screen for the last time, breaking the last bit of his façade as a cool boy.

“AHHHH!! STUPIDERA, HOW DARE YOU!!!” Lambo yelled, kicking Hayato in the side. The old nickname tended to roll off of his tongue when he got annoyed with the storm guardian, but it rarely made an appearance these days. Hayato just grinned at Lambo’s outburst and chanced a glance at the boy who was now laying on his back in defeat.

“That’s what you get for targeting me, Stupid Cow!”

Lambo glared at Hayato one last time before sighing and staring at the ceiling. It wasn’t often that he was able to hang out with so many people he cared about at once. His anger at being killed and annoyance with the one who killed him faded quickly as the thought reached him. When was the last time, he thought, that I got to play with everyone?

He’d thought it since he heard of the vacation. The last time he could remember was Reborn and Tsuna’s birthday weekend, though even then not everyone was there. This vacation has felt nostalgic for the Bovino kid. He then decided to get up and leave the room, he felt like he needed to think about something, but wasn’t sure quite what it was he needed to think about. He figured a little wandering would do his mind some good.

He stood up and said, “Well, I guess I’m out until the next round. I’m gonna go out for a bit.” At the door, he looked behind him to see if anyone had heard him. He made eye contact with Kusakabe Tetsuya, who was sitting in an armchair beside Fuuta. The man nodded his acknowledgment to Lambo and continued playing as Kirby in the game.

He’s a lot like Hibari, isn’t he? Lambo thought, nodding back and ducking out of the room. The last thing he heard coming from the room was Ken yelling at everyone to die.

He took a second to take a deep breath just outside the door to the game room before making his way downstairs. His first stop would be the kitchen, then the beach. That was what he had planned; however, on his way down the stairs, he spotted Hana, Kyoko, Haru, and Bianchi sitting in the living room. He changed his destination and moved toward them instead of the kitchen.

“Can I join?” He asked the group.

“Of course, Lambo!” Haru exclaims, scooting over on the love seat she was sitting in to make room for Lambo. She motioned for him to sit next to her. He abided and settled in while Haru continued the conversation they were in.

“Sometimes, when I think back to it, it feels so surreal, as if it never happened and it was all a dream instead.”

“Yeah! So much happened at that time. I still can’t believe it,” Kyoko said, looking into her teacup.

“I never experienced it directly, so to me, it was always a dream,” said Bianchi, who was leaning back in the armchair.

“Same here,” Hana chimed in.

“Are you guys talking about when we went to the future?” asked Lambo. He didn’t remember much from that time, given that he was only five years old at the time, but he does have some distinct feelings surrounding that experience. He remembered being stuck in the underground base and how the lack of sunshine made him antsy every day.

He remembered playing with I-pin and spending time with Haru and Kyoko and the first time he met Gyudon.

He remembers feeling lonely and missing Mama; he remembers the nightmares he had and how he would sometimes sneak into Tsuna’s room at night because his warmth soothed something inside him that he really couldn’t identify at the time; he remembered watching Tsuna’s fight with Byakuran. That one was almost imprinted into his mind. It replayed in his mind every once in a while, caught him off guard in a way that messed with his mood for the rest of the day.

“Yeah,” Kyoko affirmed.

The girls go on to talk about their experiences and Lambo joins in when he remembers the particular event they’re talking about. They’re mostly filling in Bianchi and Hana about their experience, which struck Lambo as odd since all of this happened nearly 10 years ago. He would have thought they’d talk about it as soon as they came back from the future. He didn’t ask the why behind that, though, letting himself focus on the conversation at hand instead.

After a while, Kyoko looked at Lambo and asked him if he wanted to talk to Tsuna. He was looking a little… off, she thought.

“Eh? I guess, yeah.”

“Tsu-kun is in the hot tub with Mukuro right now,” she said, smiling at the boy. Lambo offered his thanks to the girls for letting him join their conversation, despite the feelings the memories brought for him. Then he left in search of his older brother. 

It’d been a long time since he’d referred to Tsuna as his big brother—now he called him by his title like Mukuro did since it made him sound more mature—but he still thought of Tsuna that way. In fact, he thought of everyone as his siblings. Tsuna did a really good job of making the famiglia feel like an actual family after all.

When he reached the hot tub, Tsuna noticed him and called him over.

“Yo, Vongola.”

“Hey, Lambo, what are you up to?”

“Nothing much. I was just talking to the girls. They’re talking about the time we went to the future to fight Byakuran.”

“Ah, I see, well you’re welcome to sit with us. You don’t mind, do you, Mukuro?”

“Not at all, be my guest,” said the illusionist. So, Lambo sat on the edge of the hot tub and dipped his feet in. It felt really nice. Suddenly he regretted showering after coming back from the beach. He stared at the sky, which had started turning a beautiful orange and pink color as the sun started setting, there were only a few clouds in the sky but watched as the wind gently blew them away.

“As I was saying,” Mukuro started, “the meeting with the Sega family went smoothly, however. I stayed behind in the meeting room after the meeting—having made an illusion of myself leaving—and as it turns out, they are planning betrayal. I know the Storm guardian said to hold all business discussions until after the vacation, but really, I think this should be brought to your attention now. I already told them that I would return for another meeting after discussing it with you, so, take some time to think about it and let me know after this little trip is over, Vongola.”

“Mukuro, I—”

Lambo didn’t get to hear the rest of Tsuna’s sentence because a familiar, pink puff of smoke surrounded him. When it cleared, he found himself standing in the young Vongola’s room with younger versions of Hayato, Takeshi, and Tsuna all sitting around the table with their notebooks out.

“Adult Lambo!” At the name, Lambo smiled.

“Well if it isn’t Young Vongola, good grief, just as I was about to beat Hibari,” he lied. Every time he went back into the past, he couldn’t help but want to mess with the guardians who were all around his current age.

“Beat Hibari-san?!” Tsuna exclaimed.

“Quit joking around, Stupid Cow! You could never beat that bastard.”

“Ahaha, what kind of competition were you in to beat Hibari?”

“A Vongola-style tournament,” he ignored Hayato to answer Takeshi’s question. “The events are varied, and you get points per win. Right now, I am third place behind Vongola and Hibari. Looks like I’ll be staying in third place for another while.”

“That’s amazing, Tenth! You’re beating that cloud bastard in the tournament!”

Lambo watched as Hayato’s imaginary tail wagged while he spoke to Tsuna. Despite the praise he was receiving from both of his guardians, Tsuna seemed a little troubled. His eyebrows were knit, and he was pouting very slightly. Lambo could almost see the wheels turning behind Tsuna’s eyes as he thought. Then he looked up.

“Lambo, about the Vongola…” he started. Then he understood what Tsuna must have been thinking about. He walked over to the brunet and decided to ruffle his hair. 

“Everything will be fine, Young Vongola. The bonds of our family will only get stronger from here on out.”

The sentence wasn’t much, and he knew he didn’t answer the most pressing concerns that Tsuna had regarding the future—he couldn’t answer them, actually, it would cause problems—but it was enough to put a smile on the young heir’s face.

At that moment, the door to Tsuna’s bedroom opened and Bianchi stood in the doorway with Kyoko and Haru behind her.

“I brought—ROMEO!” She yelled as soon as she noticed the older Lightning guardian

“Good grief. Well, I’m off.” Lambo said as he jumped out of the bedroom window to avoid Bianchi’s poison cooking. He continued running until he poofed back and found himself in the Cloud guardian’s room.

“Ah, Hibari-san… What am I doing here?” He asked, tentatively. Hibari was currently sitting on his bed putting on a pair of socks while Lambo sat on the chair by the desk.

“The omnivore asked me to take you to buy fireworks. They’re going to be starting the grill soon.”

“Ah, okay.”

It was true that Hibari had relatively mellowed out over the years, though the fear of the skylark ingrained in Lambo never truly went away, especially since he was still known to pick fights for amusement. Still, as he sat there and watched Hibari collect his things to leave for fireworks, he thought about how he himself had never been bitten to death by the older man.

He stood when he saw Hibari walk toward the door and followed him silently through the house and toward Hibari’s car. He got in and was surprised when he heard music play from the speakers.

He didn’t know why but he imagined the CEDEF head as the kind of person to sit through car rides in silence. He was a little relieved, not being one for silence himself. As he listened, he realized that he recognized the voice.

“Hibari-san, who sings this song?” he asked. Hibari doesn’t say anything, just hands his phone over to Lambo, who turns the phone on and sees the artist is Summer Soul.

“Ah! I know her! I don’t know this song though, is it new? Can I…” He trailed off, pointing the pass-lock on the screen to Hibari’s face. Hibari put in the six-digit passcode and turned his attention back to driving since it was getting dark, he couldn’t afford to keep his eyes off of the winding path for very long without the risk of driving off the edge.

“She recently released a new album,” said Hibari.

“Can I look through your playlists?” Lambo asked because even though the Cloud guardian had unlocked his phone for him, which could be counted as silent permission, he didn’t want to risk upsetting the man. He had never spent so much time with him to know what exactly ticked him off. It was better to be safe than sorry, considering they were alone together.

Hibari just hummed his agreement.

Lambo took the opportunity and noticed a few things. The first was that Hibari was surprisingly very… particular with his playlists. They were numbered and all had pictures of clouds in different colors as the covers. They also all had very specific descriptions for the mood of the playlist.

The second thing he noticed was that they had similar tastes in music. Well, not similar exactly, but Lambo definitely recognized a few of the artists he saw pop up in the playlists. He didn’t mention it, but he definitely felt a little closer upon discovering the fact.

He asked if he could change the playlist and waited for Hibari to nod his assent before clicking on playlist 18 which had a picture of three clouds that were a mixture between purple and indigo against a pink and orange background.

They ride the rest of the way to the fireworks store in relative silence, Lambo asking about songs and artists here and there while Hibari offers minimal opinions and information about them.

* * *

When they got back to the cabin, Lambo felt a strange kinship with Hibari that he never thought would even be possible. Even so, he doesn’t feel like Hibari would put up with him as much as Lambo felt like he wanted to be around the other man, which was fine. He thought a song or artist recommendation here or there via text would be enough of a show of appreciation for them, and he silently hoped Hibari would also recommend songs to him after this vacation was over.

They walked over to where everyone was sitting around the campfire a few feet away from the deck and Lambo announced that the fireworks have arrived. They had bought several sparklers and a few fountains; they had debated at the store whether or not they should buy the big fireworks and ultimately decided against it.

It seemed like they got back just in time since Gokudera and Yamamoto were just about to start serving everyone the food they grilled. Lambo noticed Uri chasing Natsu around and excitedly let Gyudon out of his ring. It had been a while since all of the box animals were able to play together, so Lambo just watched Gyudon charge toward Kangaryuu.

Lambo goes up to Yamamoto, who was serving meat right off the grill, then he walked to Gokudera who was shucking roasted corn, then he walked over to Kusakabe-san who had made a salad. When his plate was full, he realized belatedly that he never went back to play Super Smash Bros, so he looks for I-pin to ask her about the winner of the tournament.

She told him that Fuuta had won the first game and when they played a second round it was Chrome who won.

“After the second round, Kusakabe-kun went to help with the barbecue. Then everyone else just went on their own way,” she said. Looking at her now, he thought about the awkward stages of growth between them. Back to when he was still trying to figure out a hairstyle and she shaved her head so that it could all grow back the same length after she quit being Fon’s disciple.

He remembered the day she shaved it, too. He regrets making fun of her, but he was only eight and Tsuna and Mama gave him a lecture about being sensitive to I-pin’s feelings afterward. He remembered how I-pin didn’t talk to him for a week. It was really lonely.

“What do you wanna do after dinner?” Lambo asked. Just then, Fuuta walked up to them and asked them if they wanted to hang out after dinner. That there was something he wanted to talk to them about.

The two looked at each other, then agreed to go with Fuuta after dinner. They stood around talking about this and that and eating for some time before they heard Haru call out for everyone to grab sparklers, so they went.

Haru excitedly went around giving everyone sparklers and proclaimed that once all the sparklers were gone, they would light the firework fountains. She thanked Hibari and Lambo when she handed them their sparklers, though Hibari immediately gave his to Tsuna who looked confused but thanked him all the same.

Lambo went to go stand next to Tsuna with his sparkler.

“Hey Lambo, how was the car ride with Kyoya?” asked Tsuna, eyeing Lambo’s face as if searching for something. Lambo averted his eyes but let himself smile the smallest bit.

“It was okay. Nothing like I expected it to be, but it was fun, more or less,” he said. He didn’t want to go into the details of his ride with Hibari since there wasn’t much to it besides the unexpected shared taste in music and the calmness that the Cloud seemed to live in when not annoyed. The only detail he could think to say was the fact that Hibari refused to enter the store, so he had to keep Hibari on the phone while looking for fireworks to buy.

“I should have expected that,” Tsuna laughed, it was a quiet, tired laugh. Lambo didn’t want to think about it, but he felt like Tsuna knew the reason they were all on vacation together and was trying to hide his anxieties about the near future. Lambo didn’t like that. Tsuna was always putting up a good, strong front to hide his emotions. He doesn’t remember when Tsuna got good enough to fool other big mafia bosses; though he had a knack for knowing when Tsuna was trying to hide something and assumed that all the other guardians could tell as well.

He hugged Tsuna when his sparkler ran out.

“Ah! Lambo! Be careful! My sparkler is still going!”

After letting go, all Lambo could say was, “Thanks, Vongola.”

Tsuna didn’t know what Lambo was thankful for, probably, and Lambo didn’t feel like elaborating on the statement, so he smiled wide with his teeth on display. For a second, Tsuna was able to see Lambo’s five-year-old afterimage behind the teenager’s smile. He didn’t know why, but it warmed his heart, so he smiled back.

And Lambo walked back over to I-pin and Fuuta, who were drawing shapes in the air with their sparklers. He took a picture of them to see if he could catch the afterimage of the sparklers creating the shapes they were drawing. He couldn’t catch it, but then Hana walked up to him and showed him how he could do it. He was surprised when it worked, which Hana rolled her eyes at, but then she smiled, ruffled his hair, and walked away.

For someone who had hated children, she really was becoming gentle. Maybe it was her marriage to Ryohei, thought Lambo, or maybe it was her friendship with Kyoko and Haru? He shook his head and went to show his friends the picture he took.

Fuuta and I-pin stared at the picture in amazement. They both looked like they were having the time of their lives, the excitement and livelihood in their expressions were unmistakably genuine. He air-dropped the picture to them and then texted it to Tsuna. He would appreciate it, he thought.

Not long after that, everyone congregated to the beach—except Hibari-san and Kusakabe-kun who stood some ways away—where they would set off the larger fireworks. It didn’t last very long since Lambo and Hibari hadn’t bought very many, but the impact of the large explosions and the beautiful flashes of color that filled the night sky brought everyone to a sort of reverie. Lost in their own thoughts for a short duration.

When the fireworks ended, Fuuta looked to I-pin and Lambo and they all headed back to Fuuta’s room, grabbing Lambo’s playing cards from the living room coffee table on the way. Once in the room, Lambo asked what they would play, referring to the cards he was already shuffling. They settled on BS and sat around the King-sized bed in Fuuta’s room.

“So, what did you want to talk about, Fuuta?” I-pin asked, moving the cards in her hands around to give them some order.

“I was thinking about surprising everyone tomorrow with breakfast before they woke up,” Fuuta said, starting the game by placing down the Ace of Spades, “I wanted to ask if you guys would help me.”

Lambo put down two 2’s and an 8, “Three 2s. I’d be down.”

“Yeah, that sounds fun, but what would we make?” She asked, then put down one card, “One 3.”

“I checked the pantry earlier. We could make pancakes or crepes if you want a sweet breakfast? Two 4s,” He said, placing down two cards.

“The only problem with that is that Hibari-san only eats traditional Japanese breakfasts, Ryohei-niisan eats protein-rich breakfasts, and Ken-kun is vegetarian,” I-pin pointed out.

“Didn’t know you knew so much about Hibari-san, I-pin,” Lambo teased. He put down a 5 and a 6, telling the others it was two 5s. He knew she had gotten over her crush a long time ago, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t still think about it.

“Shut up! I don’t have a crush on him anymore! Two 6s.”

“With crepes, we can accommodate Ryohei-nii and Ken-san by making the crepes savory instead of sweet. Three 7s,” Fuuta ignored their small tussle to get back to the pressing issue.

“Two eigh—” Lambo started.

“BS!”

“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Fuuta, you’re wrong. I’m not a cheater, I’m hurt you would think so.”

While Fuuta gathered up the cards and started organizing them in his hands, I-pin told the other two that they could always make both sweet and savory crepes. But the issue with that was the fact that crepes were usually made to order and for the number of people that would be at the table, it probably wasn’t the best idea.

“Why not just make a traditional Japanese breakfast?” Lambo asked. “It’s vegetarian and we could have some protein-rich sides.”

“I think that would be good, too. Since we can make the food in bulk, more or less, and it accommodates everyone,” I-pin agreed.

“Yeah, you guys are right. So, what exactly should we make for the…?”

Their conversation continued for the better part of an hour as they discussed the side dishes and when they’ll wake up to get started, which led to another discussion as to when everyone else usually wakes up. They weren’t really sure because—despite the family’s closeness—none of them had the same schedules, there was no set routine for most of the guardians, let alone the non-guardians.

People only really showed up for breakfast if it was mandatory at the Vongola Mansion.

They decided on waking up at seven to prepare breakfast to be served at nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> ...the playlists Hibari has on his spotify?? All correspond to vibes he feels when “hanging out” with other guardians or people in Vongola. The colors of the clouds have to do with the people the playlist is about, the color of the sky is a general feeling, the numbers (whether written out, in roman numeral, or in arabic numeral) depended on one of three circles. The circles being Vongola guardians, Varia officers, and Arcobaleno. The descriptions usually paint a picture of the situation that inspired the playlist.
> 
> Im not good at making playlists so ill let you guys decide what they’re like
> 
> if you want to talk about KHR, my fics, or literally anything, my main tumblr is noodleexplosion, my writing one is Thriftysteps


End file.
